


Wash away the stresses of the day

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Gen, Humor, Iggys get cranky too, Kissing in the Rain, Letting the water wash everything away, Love, Other, Rain, Sometimes you just need a break., cranky ignis, reader is not a pushover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Even Ignis gets crabby and needs to take a break.  He also learns that his girlfriend is not going to take his attitude.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: Igtober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wash away the stresses of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 11: Water

Ignis tapped his foot impatiently just inside the classroom door where his wife worked day in and day out. The ‘tap tap tap’ of his shoe was absolutely grating on the woman who was trying to finish her tasks, which had gone neglected most of the day. “Darling, we really must go.” Ignis’ patient tone was non existent as he called out to his wife who did not miss the hard edge on the final word of his statement.

Sighing, knowing she was going to have to take work home, she began to pack up when a harsh snort echoed in the spacious room. “What?” She turned to catch sight of her husband of six months, propped inside the door as though she were wasting his valuable time.

“You promised that you would not bring home work this week.” His tone just this side of scolding.

Technically, she knew that she had, but so had he and he always seemed to make up a good reason to not follow through on his work at work only promises. “Iggy, you have worked on your work this week too…”

“Darling, please. Let’s not argue…” Which was a typical Ignis cut off whenever reason or logic weren’t on his side. Granted, whenever he said not to argue it made you want to do it all the more.

“Fine.” You bit out, dropping your things onto the desk and stalking over to the doorway where your keys and coat were waiting. “I won’t argue. But you aren’t in the right here.” Shutting the door and locking up for the night, the husband and wife team fell in line beside one another for the short walk outside.

Ignis almost made it too, but it just rubbed him wrong that his wife couldn’t see the importance of his work and that sometimes he had to break their mutual agreement of no work at home. Quietly, with a hint of superiority weaving its way into his words, he murmured under his breath, “There are days that my job must come home Darling. We have discussed this.”

Yes, that was entirely true, they had discussed it. They had also fought about it because when he became overbearing about his duties, he minimized the importance of her own work. In the aftermath Ignis always apologized, because he did not handle his stress in the healthiest of ways, but she knew that he had a hard time taking things seriously when she worked with children and came home covered in glitter and glue instead of papercuts.

So for tonight, she was going to let his snide little remarks go, because the last thing she wanted to do was fight.

Ignis on the other hand was looking for one and right now his Darling wife, whom he adored above all else, was the only target in his line of sight. No pun intended…

The two fell to silence, though it was heavy and burdened, as they stepped outside and felt the humid evening air hit them in the face. A long, deep breath slid out of Ignis’ pursed lips. “I do not supposed you remembered the umbrella.”

______ rolled her eyes. “No.” She muttered sullenly. “I forgot.” 

“Of course.” Ignis snapped out as though this was to be expected. How dare the woman of the house forget something…

Said wife tried to reign in her irritation but the words, “You have hands too.” Slid out of her before they could be stopped.

Ignis’ brows shot up, his legs picking up the pace in attempt to reach home before the impending storm, “But I asked you.”

“Yes. And I forgot!” Her tone was low and unforgiving, a clear warning that he should stop pushing her buttons, but Ignis was obnoxious when he was overly stressed out. 

“Unsurprising.” The advisor grumbled out. He knew he was being rude, but nothing had gone right in the past week. It was April and Prompto and Gladio had decided to pull pranks for April Fool’s which took up the whole week. Gladiolus’ birthday was in the middle of the week, and he therefore took the days off which left the rest of them picking up his slack. Of course Noctis told him that not everyone works through their birthday and everyone deserves to have a day to themselves, but that didn’t fall into Ignis’ plans at all!

Now his wife had the audacity to have duties to attend that didn’t fit in his? Well, that was just far too much to handle. At least that was how he was acting. What his true problem was that he bottled up his frustrations and upsets until they came exploding out of him onto the people he cared for most.

It wasn’t fair. But he wasn’t perfect.

Just as his guilt was getting to him a massive flash of light happened across his face, followed up by a deafening crack of thunder from above. Ignis stopped dead in his tracks as all of that suppressed annoyance reared right back up within him and turned into complete outrage. 

And then the sky broke open from above and the rain fell down in torrents atop his head. Ignis gritted his so hard in his mouth that he could swear he heard his jaw crack. Hair slashed across his handsome features, his visor stuck to his face in that unbecoming way plastic adhered to skin, and one of his finest suits, brand new he might add, was possibly ruined because it was dry clean only.

No no. Ignis was not a happy man. And he was going to let anyone around know it!

His wife on the other hand just sighed and slid her heels off, that were slip sliding around on her stockinged feet and began to make her way down the hard concrete sidewalk that would take her home. A few more blocks and they would reach their destination. “Come on Iggy…” She said, more out of habit than anything as she pushed forward under the weight of her weighted down coat.

“I told. You. to. Bring. The. UMBRELLA!” All of which was said with a whispered timber until he reached the final word and it was practically snarled out of his mouth. The woman ahead of him ground to a halt, turned around and glared at the gorgeous man, soaking wet behind her.

The rain had been falling for mere minutes but it was as if they had been outside for far longer. In fact, she could barely see Ignis’ features due to the heavy downpour. “Ignis I said I was sorry. It didn’t look that bad this morning anyway.”

The blind man huffed in that haughty way he had about him that made a person’s neck hairs stand on end as he strode past his beloved, head held high. “I told you that it was going to.” He let out a slight guffaw, annoyed and full of condemnation which was enough to light his wife’s fuse and burn it nearly to its limit.

The shorter woman picked up her own pace and eventually came up alongside her husband as she snarked out a ruthless, “You aren’t a meteorologist Ignis. And despite your popular belief, you do not know everything!” Her anger was nearly suffocating her as a chill shot up her spine and made her jerk sharply in response to its impact. She was just about ready to scream when Ignis bit off a laugh worthy of a spoiled, know it all brat.

“Of course not, Darling…” His accent was thick on her pet name and Gods she hated when he said it like that! “But I did know this! And anyone with an iota of common sense would have known that it was going to rain at some point today.”

“Oh so now I do not have common sense.”

“I did not say it,” Perfectly shaped brows rose up in confirmation that he may not have said it but he did believe it, “But had you just LISTENED, we would not be stuck IN. THE RAIN.” His shout rang out over the crashing drops that surrounded them and did nothing to calm either individual down.

Throwing her arms up in the air and sliding past the man pounding hit patent leather boots down the cracked sidewalk with purpose, she shouted back at him, “YOU have hands Ignis! And I’m sooooo sorry that I do not have the Scientia common sense! But I don’t think I could shove a stick that far up my ass if I even tried!”

Grinding to a halt, taken aback by such commentary, Ignis stuttered out, “Why! I never…”

“You never a lot of things!” The woman had whirled around to shout it at him and was completely surprised when his shoulder clipped hers and she went stumbling into the muddy grass. The feeling of it squishing beneath her toes was just flat out obnoxious!

Growling, ______ stalked right past her significant other, almost at a run, and bumped against him with her hip to move him out of her way and for a little bit of retaliation. 

Unfortunately her retaliation was far more than she had meant to dole out as Ignis lost his footing from his heel catching on the edge of the sidewalk where he was thrown completely off balance. In slow motion he felt himself falling, landing with a sickening splat right in a puddle of muddy water that completely engulfed his butt and hips.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Losing complete control and finding cathartic relief in the obscene method of expressing one’s anger, Ignis let out another shout and slammed his hands down into the thick clumps of loose muddy grass. “AAAHHHHHH!!!!!”

His wife, in her shock at knocking her husband to the ground and now watching him absolutely lose his composure, shook out of her stupor and stumbled forward, “Iggy… I am so sorry!” 

By the time her outstretched hand met the smooth leather of his, he was laughing like a mad man and latched onto her palm. WIth a clean jerk she tumbled down into the muddy puddle with him and his laughing increased. Full body shudders, head thrown back to the sky as the rain cascaded upon his features, he laughed and laughed…

Releasing the poison of a too long week. 

_________ on the other hand was momentarily furious that she too was in the mud, her shoes flying out of her hands so that she could break her fall, but it had all been in vain. Spreading her knees in the long thick cotton skirt so she wouldn’t slam her knees into Ignis’ legs, she sunk down into the filthy water and felt it reach up to caress her thighs and butt. The cotton was heavy and almost slipping off of her as she attempted to gain her footing, but Ignis was still holding onto her laughing like he had lost his mind.

Sputtering, she tried to shake him off, only to fall to the side and have him follow. “Ignis! What… What! Just…. “ The giggles caught up to her and before she knew it, she too was laughing. And what a wonderful feeling it was, to purge all of that bottled up agitation.

In the mud.

Soaking wet.

With the love of her life.

When they were both good and exhausted, Ignis climbed up to his feet and helped up the woman with him, gathering her up against him so that he could press his lips to hers. Mouth to mouth, he touched and taste all that she was from this lone focal point, taking his time to breath her in and let his tongue dance with hers until they were both breathless. That lack of oxygen that fatigues the body settled in nice and slowly like a necessary weight to hold someone to the earth. A counteraction of gravity. Ignis adored this woman and how she grounded him…

“Forgive me my Darling.” Forgive him all of it his words were begging…

Not that they needed to. She forgave him everything, just as he did her. “Forgive me too.” She smiled against his lips, parting hers to invite him in for another embrace that he quickly took advantage of.   
The rain continued to fall and together they stood amongst the droplets of water even though their home was a mere few feet away. There was something freeing about holding one another in the storm, enjoying the cleansing water as it pushed the filth from their bodies and the stress from their minds. Neither of them even realized that there was music playing loudly enough to ensnare their interest, and as one, they came together and slowly began to sway to the beat.

Ignis held his Darling close with his hand resting gently about her waist and her smaller palm enshrouded by the protective leather he donned on the other. Forehead to forehead and heart to heart, they held one another without a care in the world about that expensive suit, or the now ruined pumps lost in a puddle in their yard.

Instead they were thankful for a little rain…

Grateful to let the droplets of water wash away the moments that didn’t matter so that they were prepared to live in the ones that did.


End file.
